The present invention relates to racket sports and, more particularly, to ball retrieval in racket sports.
The ball used in pickle ball, as well as other racket sports, does not easily bounce. Seniors and people with injuries have trouble with retrieving the ball during play. Velcro® does not attach to a plastic ball, and ordinary adhesives may get dirty and soon become useless. Magnets are heavy and need to be placed on the ball and the racket.
As can be seen, there is a need for a racket that facilitates easy retrieval of a ball.